Data in a storage device may be backed up at different points-in-time to allow restoration of data to a saved point-in-time as part of a process sometimes referred to as checkpointing. Operating system checkpointing may involve the operating system storing prior versions of updated data to create restore points or checkpoints to allow the user to return the state of the data to that checkpoint. However, operating system checkpointing may be susceptible to malware attacks that can attack the operating system and application files to corrupt the checkpoint data to prevent the user from restoring data to a point before the malware was installed. Operating system based checkpointing may also be susceptible to other software interference and anti-virus programs may need to be disabled for checkpointing to work properly. System backups may include a backup of all or most of the data in a drive as of a checkpoint time to another partition on the storage device or another storage device. System backups may run on the host system and consume significant host resources, which may result in performance degradation at the host system.